Two's A Crowd
by KazunaRei
Summary: Being haunted by a ghost who wants nothing more than to play Go isn't so bad once you got use to the demands for a games. The real problem is the loud mouth brat who served as his tie to the living plain.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey~ hey! Can you see me? Hello!"

Waya was so close, _so freaking close, _to stomping across the train car to strangle the little half-blond twit yelling at people he passed. He shot daggers at the younger male now standing before a woman pointing at her hair.

"Lady your hair is like really dumb looking!" 'Like you're one to talk,' Waya thought viciously 'Who the hell goes around with their hair half dye like that!'

"Waya," Isumi's soft mummer reached his ears somehow over the brat's yelling, he was now making odd gestures at a business man, "You've been making faces ever since we stepped on the train. What are you glaring at?"

"This little idiot." Waya hissed crossing his arms, "I don't know how everyone can stand it! He's been screaming non-stop since the train been moving." Isumi blinked.

"Screaming? Who's screaming?"

"Him," Waya pointed, "The brat in the yellow shirt." Isumi glanced over his shoulder eyes flicking around the train car.

"I don't see him." Waya gave him an incredulous look.

"What? How could you miss him?!" The brat was now jumping flailing his arms. Waya gestured furiously and Isumi looked once more following the trail of Waya's finger.

"That's a business man Waya."

"Not the business man! The little idiot jumping like a monkey in the middle of the aisle!" Said little idiot was now staring at him with wide eyes, as was most of the passengers.

"Waya no one is standing there." Isumi gave him a concerned look. Waya opened his mouth to protest,

"Hey." And snapped it shut jerking in surprise. The brat now stood before him staring up and, Waya paled, he now realized why Isumi and everyone else for that matter took no note of the little half-blond.

The kid was a ghost. He was transparent, ever so slightly, with him being at the other end of the car Waya hadn't noticed.

"You can see me can't you?" He muttered almost glaring, like he expected Waya to deny it. Waya could only ogle at him and the kid grinned. "Finally. God I thought I would be stuck here all day." The brat blurred back up the aisle yelling, "Sai I found someone who can see me!" He disappeared through the doors.

"Waya?" His eyes flicked back to Isumi. The older male was giving him a worried look, "You've gone completely white. Are you okay?"

"I don't know." To say that Waya was freaked out was saying water wet, "I just saw a ghost." Isumi blinked owlishly.

"A ghost Waya?"

"Yeah. A ghost kid."

"Ah," Isumi's eyes widen an uncomfortable look coming to his face, "Is that who you heard screaming Waya?" He nodded and twitched seeing the half-blond phase through the car door pulling an older male behind him dressed like he just stepped out the Heian Era. Waya choked as they stopped infront of him, the brat looked quite proud of himself,

"This guy," He chirped, "He's been glaring at me the whole ride."

"Oh," Bright violet eyes peered at Waya curious and hopeful, "Can can you see me as well?" Waya's head jerked in a nod. The older ghost beamed clapping his covered hands together, "How fortunate!"

"Yeah that's great and stuff, but now what?" The half-blond asked, "Do we just follow him or whatever?" Waya's mind sputtered to a halt. They planned on following him?! What would his parents say if they found out he brought a pair of ghosts home!

"Ah actually Hikaru, you have to make him your host." The Heian ghost murmured. Waya froze as Hikaru whined,

"What. Why can't you do it?"

"I'm still attached to you."

"Ugh seriously?" Sai hid his lips behind his fan.

"Yes. I'm unable to move on from you because you still have your conscious." Hikaru made a face. Waya pressed himself against the wall of the train horror clawing its way through his body, cursing the fact that the ride to Isumi and his stop was taking so long.

"Okay fine," The younger ghost huffed, "What do I have to do?"

"Make eye contact," Waya promptly closed his eyes, "And extend a part of your conscious towards him."

"Right. Wha? Hey! He closed them!"

"Oh well that's to be expected," Sai hummed "We just have to explain- Hikaru what are doing?!" Waya almost opened his eyes at Sai's panicked question but clinched them tighter. With a scowl Hikaru stepped forward and stomped on Waya's foot putting all his weight on it causing him to yelp.

Waya's eyes opened from shock and pain meeting Hikaru's green eyes. He went still stuck by Hikaru's intense gaze. Hikaru eyes glowed, his whole being shone and Waya was pinned as a faint pressure poked almost timidly at his mind. He could hear Isumi dimly calling his name but he couldn't speak, his focus put on forcing the invading feeling out of his mind. Hikaru grimaced narrowing his eyes, the pressure increased. Waya glared fighting back with all his being.

"Hikaru must you be so impulse?" Sai sighed. Hikaru grunted,

"Instead of whining why don't you help? He won't let me in!"

"This wouldn't have happened had you let me explain." Sai moved forward as he was chiding his hand dropping on Hikaru's shoulder. He met Waya's wide eyes, "I'm sorry. Please excuse the intrusion." Sai began glowing. Waya's resistance broke under the pressure. Sai and Hikaru disappeared as Waya's vision quickly grew blurred and dark; he pitched forward into Isumi's arms out cold.

* * *

Hurr~ lawl I don't know what I'm doing with this~ =w= I guess you can say this is a sequel to Sudden Death. xD;;;;


	2. Chapter 2

One trip to the hospital, hysterical fonding from his mother, and worried hovering from friends later . . .

Waya stumbled into his room moving right for his bed falling face first on it. For a moment he basked in the silence in the room, and in his head, before it was broken, as usual, by grumbling.

"Wow. You have no manga in here." The half-blond ghost muttered casing a bored gaze around the room as he stepped inside. He crouched before a small book case eyeing the tomes arranged on it. 'Well excuse me! Had I known that I would be receiving guests I would have gotten some!' Waya thought scowling into his pillow.

"I heard that." Hikaru shot a look at his sprawled form. Waya twitched.

"Hikaru please don't upset Waya-kun." Sai murmured drifted around the room. He paused to peer at Waya's desk staring at the bulky white monitor and keyboard atop it head cocked.

"Hikaru what's this?"

"A computer." Sai blinked owlishly.

"What does it do?"

"Anything you want it to." Hikaru sighed as Sai began flittering around eyes bright.

"Really? Could I play Go on it?" He asked going still for a moment pointing. Hikaru shrugged.

"Maybe I dunno." He bent to look at the magazines stacked by the desk. "What's with all these magazines? Go Weekly?"

"Go Weekly? You play Go Waya-kun?" The younger ghost's companion perked up from his examining the computer to stare hopefully at Waya.

"Hm?" Waya unburied his face from his ruffling his hair, "Yeah I do. I'm an Insei." Sai made a happy sound before blinking.

"What's an Insei?"

"Someone who studies to become a Pro." Waya fixed him with funny stare, "You didn't know that?"

"There's a lot of things in this time I don't know." Sai said simply.

"Time?"

"Yes I am not from this era." He was given a bewildered look, "Ah perhaps I should explain?"

"Yeah maybe you should." Waya ran a hand through his hair again sitting up to cross his legs as Sai sat on the floor tucking his legs neatly under him.

"A thousand years ago I was a Go tutor to the Emperor back in the Heian Capital . . ." It was a quick explanation for something that started several centuries ago. Spending so much time trapped in a goban? Playing games through a person? It left Waya completely stumped.

"That's unbelievable."

"But it happened." Sai pouted.

'To love the game so much you'd die for it.' "You're really dedicated to Go." Waya couldn't help but say it, completely awed, and somewhat humbled by the older ghost.

"It is my sole reason for existing." A look passed over Sai's face at his murmur, a kind of sadness that had Waya's stomach rolling just a bit. He nodded.

"Okay so what's the deal with him?" He pointed at Hikaru sitting beside Sai digging in his ear looking quite bored.

"Oh," Sai waved his fan at the half-blond, "He is Hikaru. Hikaru is the one whom woke me. That was a week ago."

"Why are you a ghost Hikaru?" A disgruntle look came to Hikaru's face.

"Because of him." He glared at Sai who, flinched hiding behind his fan. "He killed me." Waya paled and choked causing Sai to flail,

"I didn't mean to!" Sai cried, "It was an accident!"

"How did you accidently kill him?!" Waya barely kept his voice down, wouldn't want his mother to worry more, as Sai sniffled into his sleeve.

"It is because of what I am. I am a Bourei." Sai was treated to confused looks.

"Bourei? Don't you mean Yurei?" Waya asked. Sai shook his head.

"No Bourei. A bourei is the spirit of a human who has recently died unaware that they have died or unwilling to accept their death. Yurei are the spirits of animals. Perhaps the term has changed over the years."

"Okay," Waya muttered blinking, "But how you kill Hikaru exactly?" Sai looked down at his lap.

"I called his soul to death by touching him. Allowing a bourei to lay its hand upon you pulls the soul from the body. Pulling the soul from the body of a living human kills them instantly. But! I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. It's been so long, I forgot, in my excitement to be able to play Go again, what I was." His eyes glittered with tears; Waya's stomach started rolling again. Sai turned to the younger ghost, "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'm so sorry." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head face softening,

"It's okay Sai. I'm not that mad about what happen. Well not much anymore." He muttered looking at the floor, "I was just more irritated about what you said when you killed me."

"What did he say?" Waya asked. An embarrass look came to Sai's face; he hid it behind his sleeve once more.

"Oops." Waya blinked befuddled.

"What? Who says 'Oops.' When they kill someone?"

"Sai does." The Heian ghost whimpered into his sleeve.

"I didn't mean to~." Hikaru sighed patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"It's fine Sai. Just try not to do it to him." He waved a hand in Waya's direction causing him to tense.

"Yeah I'd like to live to see my next birthday." He grumbled. Sai sniffled dabbing his eyes.

"Well if you want that you have to seek out a Priest or a Priestess. I'm sure if you asked they will give you a ward to keep Hikaru or me from taking your soul."

"A death ward?" Waya blinked. 'Would that actually work?'

"Yes, it shall!" Sai cried clapping his hands. Waya jumped and gawked.

"Wait I didn't say that out loud! How did you-?"

"Oh," Sai waved his fan idly, "I can hear your thoughts. Hikaru says it's the best way to speak with me when we're out in public. Apparently you will be place in some kind of crazy house if you are caught talking to yourself." Waya groaned falling onto his side hands covering his face. 'I don't know if I can't deal with this~.'

"Oh it won't be so bad!" Sai chirped. Waya sighed peeking between his fingers to eye the older ghost.

"You just want to play Go? That's all you want?" Sai nodded.

"Yes nothing more than that."

Waya sighed sitting up once more rubbing his cheek. "Okay I guess I can help you with that." Sai beamed wiggling.

"Thank you Waya-kun! Oh actually," Sai bubbled, "Yoshitaka-kun! I must call you that. You may call me Sai." Waya blinked stunned by the happiness Sai gave off, rolling like waves from his body it echoed in his head through his body leaving him tingling all over. A grin spread over his face.

"Would you like to play now Sai?" The ghost had to have been an amazing player if he taught an Emperor. Waya was assaulted by another wave of bursting happiness. Sai threw himself atop Hikaru babbling.

"Wha- what the hell?!" Hikaru flailed, "Why are you hugging me? He's playing you, hug him!"

"Hikaru I can't. I would kill him, remember?" Sai tapped his nose beaming, "I never make the same mistake twice." Hikaru sighed going slack in the embrace. Waya snickered crawling to the other side of his bed to grab his goban, just the sight of it sent Sai into another tizzy Hikaru whined as he was squeezed.

"You're really easy to excite huh Sai?" Waya set the goban down before the ghosts and moved to his desk to get the goke.

"When it comes to Go yes!" He released Hikaru, who promptly crawled away muttering, facing Waya as he sat on the other side placing the goke before it. The younger male grinned.

"Alright then I guess I have to Nigiri?" Waya pulled the tops off digging a hand full of white stones out. "Even or odd?"

"Odd." Sai chirped. The number came up so, Waya nodded sliding the stones back into the goke.

"Point to where you want to go, okay?"

"Yes!" Sai bowed, "Please." Waya bowed in return.

"Please."

* * *

Neh~ so much talking. I still not sure what I'm doing with this. xD;;;; But I'm having fun. That's what matters yeah?


End file.
